1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper transporting system and method for an ink-jet printer which performs printing by moving a print head back and forth. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for transporting paper near a paper ejecting area, while simultaneously moving the print head back and forth to level-guide the transported paper so that the paper may eject without being jammed or folded.
2. Related Art
In general, ink-jet printers perform printing by receiving control signals from a controller. Based on the control signal, a print head composed of a plurality of minuscule nozzles moves back and forth so as to spread ink through the nozzles on a paper to complete a print job.
When a conventional ink-jet printer receives a print command, the controller sends a control signal to a paper feeder, causing the latter to feed paper continuously while a printing unit performs a print job. When the printing is completed, a paper ejector ejects the printed paper.
The following are representative of the prior art relative to conventional ink-jet printers: U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,623 to Stodder et al., entitled Multiple-Function Printer With Common Feeder/Output Path Mechanisms And Method Of Operation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,580 to Takahashi, entitled Mimeographic Printing Machine Having Sheet Jamming Detector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,158 to Jessen et al., entitled Optical Sensor For A Jam-Free Continuous-Forms Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,464 to Jessen et al., entitled Jam-Free Continuous-Forms Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,686, to Kemp et al., entitled Paper Guide Wheel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,958 to Tajima, entitled Paper Feeding Mechanism For Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,100 to Fujisawa, entitled Paper Feed Mechanism For Recording Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,217 to Swindler, entitled Electronic Printer Mechanism With Movable Printhead Assembly, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,863 to Davis et al., entitled Ink-Jet Printer With Laterally Movable Print Head.
However, in such conventional ink-jet printers, there is a long space or gap between a feed roller and a start-wheel thereof, and in that gap there is no means to support the paper. Moreover, when a user mishandles the paper package, or when sheets have been taken out of the package and/or exposed for a long time, the sheets often become folded or rolled. When folding or rolling of the paper is severe, the paper may become jammed inside the printer, or may become folded in the printer, usually at the corner of the paper. Furthermore, very thin papers are also susceptible to jamming, and this causes problems for users if these thin papers are severely folded or rolled. Moreover, even if such folded paper is ejected through an ejector of the printer, usually, the corner of the paper is unsuitably folded.